asterisme
by dolorussven
Summary: Lautan bintang terbentang di atasnya; tidak ada yang seindah kaleidoskop di bawahnya. —Alucard/Zilong. PWP.


asterisme

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. au. typo/misstypo. porn with no plot. short.

 **sinopsis:** lautan bintang terbentang di atasnya; tidak ada yang seindah kaleidoskop di bawahnya.

 **note:** gempor abis osjur (ini dr notes hp; kalo ada typo ato format yang jelek maaf. saya malu sendiri, kalo baca yang beginian.)

 **note2:** does this count as outdoor sex or nah

.

* * *

.

Debar jantung seirama, tautan jari bergerak kikuk.

Katanya: "Yakin?" lalu dijawab: "Menurutmu?"

Tarikan napas halus, berusaha menggiringnya berlayar ke alam mimpi. Rasanya seperti mimpi, terkecap di ujung lidahnya, namun jemari mereka yang saling bertaut terasa terlalu nyata untuk menjadi angan-angan. Ia mendapati dirinya tidak ingin terlelap, bahkan ketika bintang mulai berkelap-kelip di atasnya.

Bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan, lenguhan tertahan merangsang satu sama lain, membuat mereka menginginkan lebih; ingin mengecap satu sama lain di atas kulitnya. Zilong melepaskan pakaiannya; ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai di atas rerumputan, lalu meraih Alucard untuk memerangkapnya dalam ciuman.

Alucard tidak melawan, ia membiarkan dirinya dibuai dalam euforia. Lalu mata mereka bertemu, sekali lagi ia bertanya: " _Yakin mau?_ "

Yang di bawahnya meraih pipinya, menatapnya lekat di mata, katanya: "Sebelum kita kehilangan momennya."

Hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya bekerja untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia memainkan rambut Zilong di antara jarinya, lalu menikmati aromanya yang seperti bau mesiu dan antiseptik. "Kupikir aku kehilanganmu." Katanya, lalu mengecup dahinya, diam-diam menikmati ekspresi Zilong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, yang sebenarnya mati-matian mengubur keinginannya untuk memukuli Alucard yang nampak jelas sedang menggodanya.

Alucard mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Zilong, lalu melumat bibir lawannya, penuh dengan lidah dan nafsu. Berantakan, tidak beraturan, _belepotan_ , dengan lidah yang bergulat memperebutkan dominasi atas satu sama lain. Tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Zilong, berusaha menahan posisinya, tangan lawannya melingkari lehernya, enggan lepas.

Mereka berpisah, dengan sebuah benang saliva tipis menghubungkan bibir mereka. Pria dengan rambut putih tulang mengamati pria di bawahnya; matanya tidak fokus, bibirnya merah dan basah karena saliva, dengan rona merah mewarnai wajahnya—Alucard meraih pipinya untuk disentuh, pria itu merinding terhadap sentuhannya, seperti baru saja tersengat.

Keduanya terengah, pelan-pelan berusaha mengatur napas mereka. Alucard menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Zilong dari wajahnya, lalu mengamati. Zilong membuka mulutnya: "Indah."

"Apa?"

"Langit. Indah; kau tidak melihatnya."

Tawa meloloskan diri dari bibirnya. "Aku melihat sesuatu yang jauh lebih indah dari sini."

Lalu kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut. Meminta izin untuk mengakses lebih. Pria bersurai panjang itu memiringkan lehernya, mendesah saat lidah yang hangat menjilati lehernya, memberikan tanda merah di sana sini. Alucard menyentuh dadanya dengan tangannya yang dingin—aliran elektrik membuat tubuhnya tersentak, tetapi ia menginginkan lagi.

Matanya mengamati, penuh hasrat. Tangan pria di atasnya bergerak ke bawah, lalu mengelus pahanya. Zilong mengeluarkan desah kasar saat Alucard, jarinya lincah menyusup ke celana Zilong yang mengetat. Jari-jarinya melingkari milik Zilong, lalu mulai bergerak naik turun, matanya masih menatap Zilong, memerhatikan tiap perubahan pada wajahnya—mencari-cari apa yang ia nikmati, atau tidak.

Ia melepaskan sebelum Zilong sampai pada klimaksnya, lalu segera menguburkan wajahnya ke tonjolan di celana pria itu; lidahnya terulur keluar, sesekali menyesap, memberikan stimulasi yang mendorong Zilong sampai ke puncaknya. Saat dirasa sudah, Alucard menarik lepas celananya, lalu mulai mengisap yang sungguhan. Lidahnya mengulum, sesekali melirik Zilong yang matanya dikabuti nafsu, namun masih menyempatkan diri untuk mendecih sebal— _terlalu lamban._

Rambutnya diremas kasar dengan kedua tangan Zilong yang menganggur, Alucard menatapnya, senyum menggoda meski mulutnya telah _penuh_. Tanpa ada peringatan ia segera memaju-mundurkan wajah tolol itu, sesekali membiarkan pinggulnya bergerak untuk balas menghantamnya. Ia mendesah hebat, memaksa wajah Alucard untuk diam di sana saat ia mencapai klimaks, dan _telan_.

Pria itu segera merangkak naik setelah usai, menjilati ujung bibirnya yang menyisakan bekas cairan putih. Zilong menelan ludah. Alucard menciumnya—ia dapat merasakan dirinya dalam ciuman itu, apalagi saat Alucard memaksanya untuk memberi akses.

Ciuman itu berakhir secepat dimulai. Dengan Alucard yang mulai tidak sabaran, pria berwajah oriental itu dapat merasakan mukanya memanas, menyaksikan Alucard yang sekarang mulai menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Pria itu membuka kakinya, memberi jalan bagi si pemburu iblis untuk _melakukan apapun itu yang dilakukan orang-orang sebelum berhubungan seks._

Alucard tertawa, halus. Wajahnya memerah kala dirasa libidonya memuncak tidak biasa. Jarinya ia dekatkan pada bibir Zilong yang mengatup, pelan-pelan dibuka. Pria itu segera mendorong dua jarinya untuk masuk, dan Zilong mengemutnya, berusaha sebaik mungkin melapisi jari-jari itu dengan salivanya. Dari dua, menjadi tiga.

Saat dirasa cukup, Alucard mulai meregangkan pria di bawahnya, yang berusaha menahan desahannya, namun gagal dan malah memperbesar volumenya. Makin menjadi saat bagian kenikmatannya disentuh oleh jari-jari yang menyusup.

Ia menarik keluar jari-jari itu—mendapat erangan kecewa dari Zilong—lalu memposisikan dirinya, pelan-pelan, membiarkan Zilong familiar dengan perasaan disusupi objek asing pada bagian privatnya.

Lalu mulai bergerak sesuai dengan tempo, awalnya lambat, namun semakin cepat seiring meningkatnya keinginan untuk mencapai klimaks. Alucard mendapati dirinya tersenyum saat melihat Zilong kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, dan mulutnya mengucapkan apapun itu yang terlintas di benaknya yang mulai abstrak, diombang-ambingkan kenikmatan.

Alucard menangkup wajah Zilong yang acak-acakan, lalu menciumnya, meredam desis perih dan desah nikmat dalam satu kali jalan. Desahan yang tertahan itu merangsang Alucard untuk mempercepat temponya. Keduanya dapat merasakan satu sama lain telah berada pada batasnya.

Ciuman itu dilepas.

Zilong menarik napas tajam, lalu terengah, merasakan Alucard masih bergerak atas dirinya, berdenyut di dalamnya. Mata mereka bertemu, si pemburu iblis tersesat di dalam tatapan konyol itu. Tidak fokus, berkabut, namun lebih indah dari langit malam penuh bintang cerah manapun yang pernah dilihatnya.

Menghipnotis.

Mereka merapalkan nama satu sama lain saat mencapai klimaksnya, jari-jari mereka bersentuhan. Saling tatap dengan napas tersengal seperti baru saja lari seribu kilometer mengejar cintanya. Alucard tersenyum, jantung Zilong berdebar semakin cepat saat Alucard meraih tangannya, lalu mengecup punggung tangan Zilong.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia berucap lebih dulu. Tidak mau keduluanan Alucard. Tangannya ia rebut dari pria di atasnya, lalu Zilong melingkarkannya pada Alucard, yang masih menatap sayu. Pria itu menghela napas, menurut, lalu bergulir ke samping.

Terdiam.

Menatap langit.

Zilong menoleh ke samping. "Jadi… ini akan rutin terjadi?" Alucard membalas: "Kalau itu maumu."

Ia menggumamkan sesuatu. " _Apa kita sekarang, kalau begitu?_ "

"Bukankah kau mendengarku barusan?" Zilong menghela napas. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Alucard terpaku padanya saat ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk—merasa nyeri di selangkangannya. "Aku mencintaimu—dan aku tidak merasa itu akan berubah dalam waktu dekat."

Alucard nampak tenang dengan jawaban demikian. Sekali lagi tangan mereka menyentuh satu sama lain, tak ada yang ingin melepaskan.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** endingnya nggak bgt euwh maaf ya td maunya dibawah seribu kata tp SELALU aja kejeblosan


End file.
